Extreme Change
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru are given a second chance to save people by both heaven and hell. They are sent back in time to when the were fresh genin. The three are very different from when they were that age the first time, and they don't try and hide it, probably because they can't. Rated T, to be safe. Paring NarHin ShikTem, ect, others will be revealed later.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**

**Hey my first Naruto fan fiction. Excited.**

**I got this idea from all the awesome time travel fan fiction I have read.**

**The characters will change because well come back in time can do that to you. You know?**

**Also war changes them.**

**There first past will just like the manga, well at least up to chapter 623, after that I am basically making it up. **

**I sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did, I be work on a way to transplant myself in to it.**

_"telepathic speech"_

"speech"

_thought_

_**ON TO THE STORY PENGUINS**_

White. That is all Naruto saw when he opened his eyes, pure white. Naruto guessed he was dead. A well, he defeated Obito and Madara, became Hokage, married his love and defied death time over again. What more could he ask for.

_"Living longer, like another 10 years,"_ Kurama replied sarcastically.

_"Kami, had her plan,"_ Naruto laughed.

_"Wait, if we were dead, wouldn't we be separated?"_ He asked, when he came to realize.

_"Don't know kit,"_ Kurama stated just as confused as Naruto. Although she was kind of happy not being separated but she wouldn't tell him that. Before anything else could be said, Naruto bounced off of the ground. Groaning, he rolled over and sat up. Rubbing his back, he glanced around, still white nothingness. Needing to think, Naruto closed his eyes and started thinking over the possibilities. Ruling out nothing, because well he was known for the impossible happening to him.

_"Don't you have that right,"_ Kurama grumbled. Naruto stayed straight-faced but found it amusing none the less.

Soft crashes arose him from his thoughts, and he moved in to a stance, without fully processing what happened and even before his eyes were open. Ninja's instict you could say.

Naruto went limp when he saw what was going on. Shikamaru and Hinata were laid out on the white floor, adding on to the strangeness they weren't the twenty-one year olds he left. No they looked much like there twelve-year-old genin they all once were. Which made him wonder if it was the same for him.

_"Seriously kit, impossible isn't in your vocab is it?"_ Kurama asked in disbelief.

_"It is, just never to say something is, and sometime even I am in disbelief on what I am capable of," _Naruto admitted.

"Guys," Naruto muttered aloud.

Shikamaru was the first one to come to. Much like a cat Shikamaru was on his feet with his eyes dash around, looking for danger.

His eyes widen when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," Shikamaru looked wary of him. Not that he blamed him, Naruto would be too, if he wasn't so use to the impossible being possible and he knew he could win in a fight against Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Shikamaru-san," Naruto nodded. Shikamaru relaxed immensely and looked around and then back at Naruto.

"Any clue what's going on?" He asked.

"Nope, but Kurama-san and I both agree it is something is normally impossible, though," Naruto smiled.

"Have to agree with the old fox there," Shikamaru chuckled.

_"I AM NOT OLD," _Naruto and Shikamaru both grabbed their heads as Kurama voice echo in both their heads. Naruto who was use to Kurama's loud out bursts recovered faster, and shook of the noise.

"Did I just hear the fox?" Shikamaru finally said. A little shaken from the experience, he was breath pretty heavy.

"Yeah. You're like the second one Kurama has talked to willingly aside from me. Hinata-chan was the first, but she had warning before hand," the last part was harshly directed toward the fox being.

_"I didn't know, I am sorry Shikamaru-kun," _Kurama apologized.

"Meh, I am use to, Ino was my teammate. It was a surprise that is all" Shikamaru shrugged.

"**Rose** **Meinu**-San, was probably ten time worse than Ino-chan," Naruto add-on. Shikamaru just nodded. Nothing more was spoke because Hinata was waking up.

"Ow, what happened?" Hinata asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We don't know but we are twelve again." Shikamaru shrugged, sitting back down again.

"Last thing I remember was praying at Neji-Onisan grave." Hinata sighed. His death hurt her the most because it was to protect her that he died.

"I was at the KIA stone, polishing it and giving them my daily report," Naruto add in. He picked up some of Kakashi's

habits, much to some displeasure.

"I was watching the clouds, daydreaming when everyone was alive," Shikamaru sighed.

Before they could get to lost in thought a women appeared. She wore liquid gold-colored gowns, and had black hair that reminded every one of the sky of a new moon, with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru," She had a warm motherly voice and a kind smile. They felt a little at ease, but being shinobi they knew never take a book by the cover.

Kurama recognized the presence and didn't want any trouble.

_"Be respectful, kits" _Kurama warned the them. It seemed only Naruto noticed how Kurama automatically took Shikamaru under her wing as her kit. He let it slide for now and just nodded.

"Kurama, I didn't know you had kits," The woman said surprised.

_"I don't"_ Kurama quickly stated. A little to quickly, someone would say.

"Hmm, you haven't told them. I guess it is you choice. Any ways I have more pressing matters. Kami herself believes you deserve a second chance to save you lost the first time. I was also allowed to grant you each a wish. My name is Jikan, I am a goddess of time," Lady Jikan said. They were quiet for a moment think over what they should wish for.

"I wish I was able to give people their memories from our time line, no repeating and more saving," Naruto spoke up first.

Lady Jikan, smiled at the boy. He made friends with death, played and won poker with Luck herself, and had a future not even Kami knew. The boy didn't know it but heaven and hell both agreed that the boy deserved another chance. He really did make the impossible happen.

"It shall be granted," she poked Naruto's forehead, and there was a gold ripple that travel downwards and across the ground.

"I wish I was able to break any cursed seals, like Orochimaru's curse mark and the caged bird seal of my clans," Hinata asked, smiling. If she was going back, she was going to save some suffering people who in turn means fewer people dying. Lady Jikan was glad the girl wasn't shy anymore.

"It shall be granted," she poked Hinata's forehead and instead of a gold ripple, it was a dark lavender purple. Lady Jikan, turned to face Shikamaru who had his hand in there thinking circle thing he does.

"I wish that we have the same chakra reserves, and every time someone is given their memories their chakra reserves go to par with their last memory," Shikamaru said, finally deciding that it would less suspicious than having all their strengths.

Lady Jikan, smiled the boy was smart. His life had the most normalcy then the other two but then everything changed. He soon became familiar with loss and suffering like the rest of his friends.

"It shall be granted," tapping his forehead, a black pulse rippled down and out.

"Lady Jikan, when are you sending us?" Naruto asked.

"Just after you passed the academy genin exams," Lady Jikan smiled. Naruto nodded thankful he doesn't have to do those again.

"You guys have heaven and hell rooting for you," she said smiling and the three were only able to mutter a thank you before collapsing.

_"Lady Jikan, I have a favor to ask, could you erase the stuff you said about kits, I don't really want to answer those questions yet," _Kurama asked. Lady Jikan nodded and Kurama silently thank the goddess and slipped in to asleep.

**Rose** **Meinu - Rose B******

**Jikan ~ Means time by the way.**

**What do you think? **

**I had a lot of fun writing this. I also have the next few chapter written. So if you like tell me and the chapter will come quicker. **

**This is both on Wattpad and under the same name. **

**Also I tried editing it to the best of my ability on a iPhone, so it maybe still a little rough. **


	2. Chapter 2

EDITED!

Alright peeps, it came to my attention that this chapter needed serious editing.

**Note~**

**Illogical Human~ thanks for being the first person to review.**

**MonkeyDVegetto ~ thanks for the advice, and please warn me if it became Mary Sueish, that is not what I want so please warn me.**

**TheRazgrizDragon~ thank you for the advice and compliments, and I am taking great pride you actually like this story. **

**Kenna Cat ~ thanks for the advice, and I will go in to more detail in the next chapters but not to quickly or the story will burnout, but great advice none the less**

**hinatagirl0805 ~Thank you, and Kurama is a female because well, I was thinking of a saying, hell has no fury like a women's scorn, and some of the plot ties in with her being female **

**Matsu~ thanks, but I wasn't the first person to come up with the idea. I will make sure to post the story that gave me the inspiration. That is the person in which deserves the credit. **

**Shiratsubasa~ thank you, it means a lot. **

**Bloodyrose, ZyiareHellsing jus4theheckofit98, Elle ~ Thank You **

**What a response for it already, it kind of shocked me. I am not use to this. Thank you. I noticed the chapter in my opinion were quite short, so I going to try and lengthen them for you guys.**

**WARNINGS**

**Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru, will be different as will the rest of the cast if I let them remember, because they grew up and they have been to war, and that changes people so it is expected.**

**I don't own Naruto, because if I did I would be in the story, already knocking sense in to emo boy (Sasuke) **

**Also anyone that wants a good laugh look up 'Sasuke' on urban dictionary, nearly died from lack of air.**

_"Telepathic speech"_

"Speech"

_Thought_

**ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORIES NINJAS **

[TRAINING GROUND SEVEN] [Sunrise]

Naruto was the first one to open his eyes. He blinked the spots out of his eyes, and sat up. His back made a strange popping noise. Groaning he stretched standing up and looked around, his eyes falling to Hinata and Shikamaru that were one either side of her. Seeing them made his freeze and brain skip a little.

_It actually happened. We are back. _Naruto thought when his brain started up again. He grinned and his heart-felt a little lighter than before. He looked east to the sun peeking above the tree line.

"Hinata, Shika, wake up," Naruto smiled as the two groaned and sat up.

"What's going on?" Hinata mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She was having a good dream, first one in a long time and she was enjoying it. As she shook away the claws of sleep, the memories of meeting Lady Jikan came to her. Her mouth went slack-jawed and started looking around like she was a blind (wo)man seeing.

Shikamaru slouched over, eyes stilled closed, meaning he was going back to sleep. Hinata saw this and ever so kindly stabbed him in the leg. Naruto laughed as Shikamaru jumped.

"Ouch, women what...?" Shikamaru growled and sent glare towards Hinata when he stopped mid-sentence, to realize, Naruto and Hinata looked young again. Naruto was wearing the orange thing as it was lovely dubbed as was blew up by Ino and Hinata was in her huge coat.

"We are actually back in time," Shikamaru stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, awesome isn't," Naruto nodded in understanding.

He looked down at his arm and squeaked, "First, before we save the world, this orange thing needs to go. It reminds me of an orange neon sign saying 'kill me'." Naruto loves orange but the jumpsuit for his 21year old brain was a little too much orange. It should have been for his 12-year-old brain but apparently he was color blind or as stupid as everyone thought he was however it did help up his stealth. Hinata and Shikamaru only nodded. They forgotten how... bright the thing was. Pulling the two up, Naruto and them were off. Still kind of dazed and elated by the fact that they are going to end up saving those they lost.

"Any plan?" Shikamaru asked as they walked towards the market and beyond that the academy. The roads were barren as they walked, taking their time to think.

"Nope, although I don't think we should tell everyone, maybe a handful," Naruto, explained simply. Shikamaru and Hinata nodded at the basic plan. All three knew telling to many people will cause to much of a stir.

"So, are we going to be the class dobe, lazy ass kid, and the shy girl still, or are we going to drop the act, now that we are genin?" Naruto asked a few minutes later as he felt familiar presents approach behind them. Shikamaru eyes twinkle with the same amount of mischief that filled Naruto's. Hinata just hid a smile, at the two boys playing.

"Naruto-baka, what are you talking about?" Sakura sneered. Rolling their eyes, expecting it would be her to speak first. They turned to face Konoha 11 without Lee but they can vaguely hear someone sprouting about youth some ways away. Hinata felt nastaga.

"Yo" Naruto gave them a two finger wave and took to leaning against a light post. He then turned to stare up at the sky.

"Hey," Shikamaru nodded, and then proceed to lean on the light post as well. He pulled a kunai and began cleaning it.

"Hello, everyone, I hope you're all doing well. Well, this has to be cut short, we have some shopping to do, see ya" Hinata smiled as their mouths dropped. They couldn't process that Hinata didn't stutter once.

Naruto and Shikamaru barked out a laugh at their faces. Hinata let out a little giggle.

"Alright, Shikamaru, Naruto, let's go." Hinata giggled as she turned around. The three left the group behind and start walking again.

_This is fun _Hinata smirked as she walked in between Naruto and Shikamaru. Both were grinning, thinking same.

"Oi, Shika, we have to go to the hokage's tower, after we are done," Naruto let his vocie be heard. He smiked as he knew they wouold raise to his bait.

[OUTSIDE HOKAGE'S TOWER] [An Hour or so later]

Standing outside the tower were nine very impatient looking genin, the guards didn't understand what was going on but hey not the strangest thing happening or ever happened, so they shrugged and let it go. What had their interest was three newcomers, three people that they haven't seen before, even though they wore Leaf Head bands.

The tallest, was a guy with long black as night hair that hung around his face and narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple black mesh shirt with a black as his hair under shirt. He wore a black jacket, that hung open, with his headband around his arm on the opposite side there was an unrecognized symbol. The guy wore shinobi black pants and black sandals with navy blue bandages that wrapped around his pants. The only thing that seemed off was a black bandanna that wraped around his neck.

The shorter guy was, at least a foot smaller. He had blonde hair that was kept out of his face with a black leaf head band placed on his forehead. Blondie had deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a black mesh shirt like the other guy but had underneath an indigo undershirt. He also wore a black jacket with the strange symbol on it, and had it open as well. He wore black shinobi pants and black sandals and instead of navy blue, he had dark grey bandages. The blonde guy had the same color indigo bandanna wrapped around his arm on the opposite side of the strange symbol.

The girl had dark navy hair, and sunglasses blocking everyone from seeing her eyes. She wore much the same as the boys. Her undershirt and her bandanna were light lavender. Her jacket with the strange symbol was half way zipped up, it was tight so you can see her form and curves which to say weren't bad. Her bandages were a dark purple.

The blond guy walked in the middle, like he was a leader. The girl and taller guy walked on either side, contently. They seemed relaxed and content to the civilians eyes and some of the green genin, but the more acute genin and older ninja recognized they walked like they seen war, their eyes were darting around with constant vigilance, constantly watch everywhere, always ready.

As they came closer they stopped in front of the genin. The genin looked startled and confused on why the hot (everyone could agree they looked good) strangers were in front of them.

"Yo," the black-haired shinobi nodded to the group. Realization hit the group, as the heard his voice.

"SHIKAMARU?!" was the unanimous cry of the genin. The guard eyes bugged out at the name.

_That's the Nara heir? _Was along the same thought everyone had. The genin though added on with a common thought of where is Hinata and Naruto. Well except Kiba.

_"Who is that babe?" _Kiba wondered.

"Yes, who else could it be a fucking bunny rabbit?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. He scowled but on the inside he was laughing.

"Now, Now, Shika, we knew, they couldn't possible recognize us. I mean, you had pineapple hair and they have never seen it down before, not even Choji. Naruto was recognized by the orange and me with that thick coat. Then our entire demeanor changed. You don't walk with a low slouch at a lazy pace, Naruto is calmer, so his steps are slower and he doesn't strut around in his over confidence mask. I am not shy or stuttering and I am actually standing next to Naruto without fainting." Hinata voiced sternly but she had a sly smile on her face as she watched the mouths of everyone listening drop. Some pinched themselves trying to see if they were dreaming, other rubbed their eyes thinking they were imaging the three.

"I am glad you got over that and finally told me in terms I understood or my denseness would have prevented me from having such a gorgeous girlfriend," Naruto smirked as he pulled Hinata closer to him. He was being truthful; it really did take Hinata dumbing it down to realize she liked him and some sternness from Ino and Temari. The listener's brain seemed to break. For numerous reasons, but the core of it is the dead last/demon-child/prankster/Kyuubi container/what other mean name he labeled as had a gorgeous girlfriend, which was a clan heir, while they were single and alone.

_"Oh, that has to be hit to the ego," _Kurama chuckled, she woke up finally. She was ever so glad she did. It was entertaining watch all the fun unfold.

"Let's go," Hinata said, grabbing Naruto and Shikamaru's collars, and started dragging them. Both stayed limp, knowing that struggling is a very bad choice.

~~~minutes later~~~

Hinata, burst through in to the where the jounin were meeting about the teams still dragging the boys. The only jounin that either had or were taking a team were there, (or late~ Kakashi, to insane~ Anko) the jounin all jumped at the unrecognized Hinata only to be floored by leaking KI from the two males they didn't recognize that she was dragging.

"Hey Old Man, call all the jounin off, Shikamaru and I will not be responsible for our actions if they continue their attack on Hinata, and we really wouldn't like to hurt our sensei" Naruto, gave a Kakashi closed eye smile as he stood up when Hinata let go. He dusted himself off as the Hokage's pipe dropped out of his mouth. Even the jounin bodies slouched in disbelief and their faces shown the shock.

"Oi, get in here, seriously idots " Shikamaru barked, to the genin that followed them. They scrambled in the room, like mice. The Hokage blinked at the genin, wondering why they are there.

"WE, as in Hinata, Shika and I, have very important annocenments." Naruto took a step forward. " We refuse being on a team other that us three, first of all. Secondly, we are dropping our well constructed masks so throw out the academy reports. Thirdly, we may be at peace, but it is really, REALLY sad, that I can out run ANBU, so Jiji, please fix that before I start wearing a paper bag in shame. Fouthly, the council is getting more power as we speak, they are slipping in decrees to increase their power in your huge work load also, some advice SHADOW CLONES." The third blinked the smacked his forehead, muttering about being an idiot.

The third sighed, and looked back to Naruto, "how do you know the council are gaining power?"

"That would be me that found out," Shika raised his hand and everyone's eyes fell on him. "It was easier to figure out, when dad started having council meetings without you present. Sadly, if he every spoke about it, he would be killed. He made it obvious to me so that I could puzzle together and hope to tell you." That was a partcial truth, Shikamaru didn't piece everything together unill the fifth came in to office but by then the decree were to many to rid of them all.

"I see, anything eles," The thrid asked bring a pipe to his lip.

"No, Hokage-sama, nothing we have to tell you. Sorry for inturputing the meeting, it just we need it off our chest before you sorted teams," Hinata gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it. Now seeing as you know your classmates best what would be their best team placements?" The hokage asked.

"Easy, under Asmua-sensi should be Shino, Ino, and Sai. . Under Kurenai-sensei should be Kiba, Sakura, and Choji. Under Kakashi-sensei, will be Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I, " Naruto finished, to may people shock.

"Why do you say that placement?" the thrid asked complete interged.

"Asuma, is laid back and focuses more on the basics which all three need. Shino and Ino focus way to much on clan techniques which can get them killed for being to predicatable, and Sai is strong but doesn't know how to interact with people and Ino has enough personality for her whole team so he will be fine. Kurenai also focused on the basics, but is stricted which kiba and Sakura need. Kiba is to brash and leaps into situations without thinking, which can get him and his tean killed. Sakura can help keep him in line but she lacks everything but smarts and doesn't really understands the danger of being a female in our job which Kurenai can explain better than a male sensei, and Choji is the most rounded out of everyone, and he will be able to placate any problems. Kakashi is a ex-ANBU captian but only if he finds us worth enough to train like that, if so he will train us until we can't move, and more. Us four have the most dangerous goals in our life so we have to be worked like that. Sasuke wants to find his brother, I want to gain the respect of the village and raise throught the ranks to Hokage, Hinata wants to head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation, and Shikamaru want to be the head of the ANBU." Naruto explained, each person was a little taken back by the insight and intelligence even Hinata and Shikamaru were taken back.

"Kakashi-sensei, you get that," Naruto turned to a (seamly) empty wall. Kakashi, dropped the genjutus and smiled at the blond boy, he chuckled and moved and ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto smiled up at one-eyed man.

"Yep, and I second the motion about ANBU needing to step up their game," Kakashi said as he faced the Hokage.

"Indeed, that will be taken care of. Well, your all dismissed, except Naruto and company. I think we need to talk." The hokage gave Naruto a stern look but Naruto seemed unaffected but nodded.

He turned to the genin, "Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi stay," his voice matched the one the third just used to dismiss them. They nodded and came to stand beside them. The rest left with so many questions but knew better then to ask, the Hokage wanted them gone.

**Is this better? **


End file.
